ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Reaper
The Reaper is a Dark Ultra also known as Ultraman Soul. He is the first servent of an unknown alien. The second is Faust. He once an Ultra from The Land Of Light, Nebula M78. But he try to obtained the gretest power from the plasma spark but he was cought by Ultraman King and was sent far away from the Land Of Light. Subtitle: Shinigami (死神) Appearance He has a red line strip on his head. Red sharp eye.He also has claw oh his fingers. Dark fin behind his arm . He is suitable in Combating with weapon. He weild a dual sword which containing a Evil Power. He considered to be the most powerful Servent. Faust brother in arm. He receive His Name ' Soul ' because he was a soul from another Ultra but he was now real dark ultra. History None Relationship *'Borther in arm' : Faust *'Enemy' : All Ultras in Land Of Light. *'Human Host ': Hiroshi Sato (A lost memory man, he travel the universe from past to future using the Clock spark) Body Features, Techniques and Abilities Body features *'Dark Eye' : Magenta can see trough the dark enviroment. *'Colour Timer' : He has a colour timer but hidden within his Amor. *'Claws' : He can send a virus to make a being to be his minions or could kill it. *'Dark Amor' : An Amor could protect him form any special attack. Its unbreakable even been hit many time Techniques *'Magenta Spirit' : Can revive a dead kaiju and turn them into stronger one. *'Dark Cluster' : He can charge a dark minus energy oh his chest and blast into small meteor. *'Evil Ray' : Magenta can fire dark ray on his own style. Can destroy an oppenent on one shot. *'Dark Thunder' : Magenta can fire a heavily thunder dark version from his two hand. *'Dark Storm' : He can unleash a Storm rainning Meteor Dark. *'Cross Cutter' : Using his Duel sword, he can active a dark combo to slice the enemy. When his sword turn into black. *'Dark Truster ': A red ray performing from his left hand, with a lightning storm. Physical Techniques *'Dark Snipper' : With his eye can look for far away being, he can fire dark aura to the target. *'Dark Punch' : A basic punch. *'Dark Kick ': A basic kick but dynamic. *'Dark Melee' : Using his sword to fight. **'Counter Attack' : While using his sword, he can easily counter any attack with such a speed. *'Dark aura ': Besides faust , The Reaper can fire a dark energy form of aura spirit. *'Claws effect' : His claw was build to kill an ultra and slice monster. Other Techniques *'Invisibility' : The Reaper can turn invisible, ocurs when he want to escape. *'Size Change' : The Reaper can change his giant size to Human Size. *'Energy Absober ': He can absorb energy from another being. Forms Dark Hopper It's The Reaper new form. In this form he eternality for live in this form as it is the new body of him. Have a similar body pattern as Dark Mephisto and Evil Tiga. Body features *'Dark Eye' : Magenta can see trough the dark enviroment. *'Colour Timer' : He has a colour timer but hidden within his Amor. *'Claws' : He can send a virus to make a being to be his minions or could kill it. *'Skin' : His skin are not likely like Ultramans but more like Dark Mephisto. TechniquesEdit *'Dark Cluster' : He can charge a dark minus energy oh his chest and blast into small meteor. *'Evil Ray' : Magenta can fire dark ray on his own style. Can destroy an oppenent on one shot. *'Dark Thunder' : Magenta can fire a heavily thunder dark version from his two hand. *'Dark Storm' : He can unleash a Storm rainning Meteor Dark. *'Cross Cutter' : Using his Duel sword, he can active a dark combo to slice the enemy. When his sword turn into black. *'Dark Truster ': A red ray performing from his left hand, with a lightning storm. *'DemonJumpper': Dark Hopper true form, he bears a similar techniques as Kamila absorbing all the power of darkness. Trivia *The Reaper was name to him as The History about he fighting style using a schyte and duel blade. He has kill 1000 monster by his hand alone. *His target was the Land Of Light to get revenge on all Ultra's there. Category:Fan characters Category:Fan Ultras Category:Evil Ultras Category:Ultraman Reuz Continuity Category:Apexz